So Much For The Happy Ending
by D0ll
Summary: Because they weren't ever meant for forever.  After TDWT includes AxH, DxC, and a bit of foul language


Bitch, he thought bitterly, staring into the dark liquid thinking about Courtney. He didn't win this season, and where was last season's win? Oh yeah, he wasted it on her. F-kin' goldigger.

Gwen was at another lame ass art show. Yeah like he really wanted to sit through some snobs talk about art that looks like a three year old drew it, again. Pass.

Then and again she didn't seem mad about him not going with her. Why, because he didn't swoon after seeing a painting that resembled throw-up? She was frowned when he said that and turned away to looked at anouther opiece of artwork. (Courtney would have tried maintaning a straight face but she would eventualy gave in and laughed with him.) After that he stayed in the corner eating all the finger food and talking to the waiters.

So, Duncan opted for going out, hitting the bar scene he'd been missing out since he dated Miss C.I.T. It was his favorite past time lately. He hadn't been exactly welcome at home much since he dumped Courtney, his parents were livid when he got home after seeing him break up with "the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Court?" He looked up not believing his eyes. Maybe it was dark in here, or he was already drunk. He rubbed his eyes and did a double take. Why would Courtney be in a bar? But there she was. In the same boring attire as ever, green capris, and her gray sweater vest.

Usually he'd gulp and run to the nearest exit after seeing her. But a few drinks Duncan became more daing, more confrontational, especially when he saw that snake Alejandro behind her. How the hell was he even walking? And what the Hell was he doing with Courtney? Everyone knew he was so far up Heather's ass he couldn't see anyone else!  
He slammed his fist down on the table, "Gimme a shot." Duncan had to pay an old friend of his to make another fake id after Courtney tossed all his old ones. The guy did pretty good work for 50 bucks he'd admit.

The bartender frowned at the young kid. He had already had a lot, "This is your last round, buddy."

"Yeah, sure." Duncan said after he grabbed it. He stumbled away from the stool to their table while taking a long chug out of it.

Courtney hated stepping one foot in the dirty, cheap, crowded bar. But Alejandro wanted to go out and talk about the lawsuit she was helping him prepare. After all, she did have the best lawyers. And this was the only place open late.

Alejandro was recovering quickly if you can imagine. His second cousin Roberto, a talented surgeon, traveled to Canada to heal his burns and bones. His robot suit was off now, Courtney and his cousin were both amazed at the fast rate Alejandro recovered.

They sat down together im the least crowded spot the very end at a small, round, wooden, crikity, old table. Courtney was about to call a waiter when she saw Duncan.

Could the night get any better? She glared at him as he choose a spot between them.

"So you and _El Cucaracha _now? Well you sure move on fast huh? Well, here's to yas! And your latest victim." Duncan mock saluted and raised his glass, downing the rest in one quick gulp.

""Duncan! What are you doing here!" She asked. But then thought about "Though Im not that surprised..."

"Bromigo," Alejandro added as smooth as ever. Looking over Ducan's sloppy attire and his obviously intoxicated state, "Don't you think you've had enough? Wouldn't it be best if you get going?"

"Nah!" Duncan said waving his hand. He was sitting slumped in the small chair as he glanced over them acting nonchalant and easy-going, "I wanna hear about this! You," He pointed to Alejandro roughly with his forefinger, "_**Al**_! Should be burnt toast now." Alejandro twitched then scowled he didn't like people bringing up the finale around him. And he certainly didn't like Duncan here acting all-mighty.

"And you, well you!" Duncan was speaking loudly and a few people turned to look, "Little Miss Counselor-In-Training, should be at another C.I.T camp somewhere." Courtney scowled.

"Leave Duncan. Alejandro and I need to talk alone about bis-"

"Oh and last I looked, me and you were just you were just using Courtney. So what, you two an item now, eh?" Duncan interrupted trying to take another chug. Frowning when he saw the alcohol was gone.

Alejandro's eyes narrowed menacingly as Duncan talked.

"Not that it's any of you business, ogre! But-"

"Courtney and I are dating now." Finished Alejandro a clever smirk written all across his still handsome face. Courtney was too surprised to do anything and Duncan's face fell. "Isn't that right _chica_?"

Asked the latino teenager, placing an arm around her while he continued confidently, his white teeth showing a dazzling smile.

Duncan sat there for a moment. Total Drama World Tour was one thing. He knew Alejandro liked Heather not Courtney, so there was no need to worry about it. Now it was another thing entirely since Heather betrayed him at the end. He could really like her now.

Duncan's face was strained and his mouth hung open before he noticed and closed it. Looking away. "I need another drink." He said now slurring his words, he left turning his back on the pair his eyes set on the bar.

Courtney pulled his hands away after then looked back at Alejandro. His hands were behind his head and a satisfied grin was on his face, "Why did you do that?" She asked both surprised and curious.

"Oh come now Courtney, surely you understand? Duncan was acting like a _gillopillo, _he deserved it. Wouldn't you agree?" Courtney's mouth was agape, about to say something when Alejandro's phone buzzed playing reggaeton music. He pulled out his blackberry out of his dark demin jeans and looked over at the name. His face lit up when he read it before scowling, answering it with a stiff, "_Hola_ Heather."

Courtney recognized the loud shrill voice on the other end, "So, Pirate Pablo is suing me now?"

Alejandro looked up at Courtney graciously before excusing himself. Courtney could just hear him say on his way out, "I see you've heard correctly. Got my voice-mail since you wouldn't answer the phone before, right? Yes, my dear Courtney and I are putting together a lawsuit currently, and you'll be hearing from us!

Where was Duncan anyway, Courtney thought, a bit worried at how she seen him walking and behaving.

The alley was dark and foreboding as she looked for him, calling his name out... God, why did she even care? She shouldn't care!

"Duncan! Wait!" She saw his shadowy figure, he heard her and raised a pierced eyebrow.

"What now?" He asked rolling his teal eyes. They were hard to miss even at night, "Shouldn't you be with Casanova about now?" He asked sarcastically stumbling some more over the cracked asphalt, a drink still somehow in his grasp. The bartender wouldn't give him one, so he stole it from so dork in the bar.

Courtney shook her head, "You're drunk. Here, let me help you." She placed a hand on his back trying to get him to stand upright. They both jumped a little at the sensation unprepared for how it would feel. They hadn't touched in so long, and that old feeling of electricity was still there. Even if she hated feeling that old, shaggy, black hoddy the one she's hid countless times before. He always ended up finding it somehow.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anybody!" He declared shoving his ex girlfriend away. Duncan knuckles were balled into fist and his forehead was scrunched up in resentment. He needed that time back in his life where everything didn't revolve around her. It was pissing him off. "Seriously what's wrong with you? Always trying to stick your nose into where it doesn't belong. Well I don't need it. That's why we're over alright!" He was agitated, kicking over a large black dumpster that crashed to the pavement, its contents inside spilling and scattering around. The alcohol. Seeing her with Al. Hearing they we're dating. All put him on edge.

Even broken up, Courtney was stilll there. Always there. The unspoken elephant wherever Gwen and him choose to go.

Courtney wasn't scared of him focusing his anger on the trashcan. It's not like he ever respected the rules or anything else before. And they've done worse together during a heated argument back in their day. She had done worse herself out of anger.

So she stood calmly with a single hand on her hip and asked curiously from the other side of him, "Why are you so mad? You're the one that ruined me! You cheated on me! And then you go through the rest of the season angry at me, trying to get rid of me! I'm the one that should be in a ball somewhere crying. But I'm not! Courtney is strong! Courtney is a survivor!" She said proudly as she stood ram rod straight her brown eyes full of fire.

Duncan was mad. Angry at making him look soft in front of the world. Angry at her for being so damn perfect. Duncan was tired of her old act, she always had to act so strong, so friggin perfect. Maybe he wanted to see her break. "Not around Alejandro." He pointed out. "Your nagging and your bitchiness just disappeared with him and he played you like a fiddle."

"Why do keep bringing him up? What about Gwen shouldn't she be here right now instead of me!" Why does fate always seem to smash them together?

The truth was, they gravitated around on another.

"Why are you so worried about where Gwen is?" It was easier to admit with a few drinks in him, he wasn't. He didn't respect her or value her as much as he did Courtney. When he had to work so very hard to get Courtney to like him. Gwen practically fell into his lap. There wasn't a need to take Gwen out anywhere special, pay her complements, or anything like that. Courtney was still on a pedestal in his mind. His ultimate achievement.

God, if he tried pulling on Courtney what he had on Gwen, kissing her while he had a girlfriend... let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm not ! I just wish your girlfriend was here instead of me!" She said her shoulders trembling. _Sure_.

"So you could go back inside and talk to him!" Duncan shouted.

Courtney was going to tell him the truth when she came outside. Her and Alejandro weren't dating. It was just business. But why would she now? It shouldn't even really matter to him anyway, after all he had Gothy. Well, wherever she was. Were ugly combat boot on sale somewhere?

"I was heartbroken! I was doing that just because I _thought _it would get you jealous. And maybe I needed someone, anyone, to care about me! But he didn't and you didn't. You were playing me too. So where's your true love at now? The one you traded me for, I thought she **was so **much better for you. That's what everyone keeps telling me. I was such a bitch I deserved it." It wasn't like she cared anyway about their opinion. Those people were just jealous, she was a winner, she was going somewhere, and they didn't matter anyway.

Courtney shouldn't have been surprised when all he offered was a nonchalant and uncaring, "Won't argue with that." Why couldn't he be drunk enough to just pass out?

Courtney protectivly folded her arms around her, "You just don't get it do you?" Her voice was cold but softly spoken. Anger gone.

"Yeah, I get it! That you were such a bitch throughout our whole relationship and maybe that's why nobody likes you on the show. Or our fans prefer me to you!" Duncan shouted, furious, his arms flailing. He actually was liking this. He couldn't remember the last time he got in a _real _fight.

But Courtney wasn't up for it for once, joining him in a screaming match. She was actually calm she stared ahead of him at nothing, "They _did _like you." She corrected, Duncan scowled, many fans had turned on him after his actions in TDWT. She continued her bottom lip shaking. "And the reason, I was so hard on you was I cared about you."

Duncan laughed at her, "Yeah sure. What are you my parrrol officer now or my mommy?"

Courtney ignored him, "I supported you. You might not remember, nobody might remember, but I did. I wanted you to be a better person. That's why I made up that list of thing I wanted to things to change about you. I wanted our relationship to be perfect, hence the "book" you still haven't read. I wanted to spend the money together and that's why I was so competitive in the competition. I loved you, and I can't believe you think so little of me. After all we been through." She seemed kind of lost thinking back on those times. Times nobody knew about but them. When she was sweet and he was romantic. Courtney wiped her wet eyes quickly not wanting him to see her so weak.

Duncan hardly ever saw Courtney break down like this, in sadness, not in anger. He finally got what those annoying questions were about.

"How could he had changed so much?"

"How could he have done that to her?"

He hurt her. His gut ached, his head hurt and his heart pounded. It still hurt him to see her cry, "Princess-"

"No! Never call me that again!" She yelled quickly, kicked him hard in his groin, pushing past him to run away as fast as she could. His knees buckled, but it was still better then seeing her cry.

Duncan was left alone again. And somehow it felt worse then being around Courtney.

All that time telling himself, convincing himself and trying to make himself not love her. Because he loved someone new now.

And the worst feeling of all was her refusal of his nickname. His Princess, his Sunshine, his Sweetheart, his Darling, his Babydoll, his WORLD... It was all gone. And it would never feel right calling Gwen any of those.

Everything. It was all his fault.

He didn't bother getting up, he suddenly had to puke anyway.

Courtney freshened herself up in the lady's room before anyone could see her disheveled appearance.

When she came out she saw Alejandro back sitting at a table but still wrapped up in a heated argument with Heather, "Oh! So now you don't know what you did then? _Que me rompio el corazon. _Just wait, I will crush you as I should have this season!" Courtney rolled her eyes at the "latin fury". He reminded her of her of her strict, Catholic Spaniard father when she hadn't receive an A+ on a paper of her's, which only happened once!

But Heather totally deserved to be sued. How cold she acted to Alejandro was worse then any of her own behavior to Duncan. And unlike Duncan, Alejandro didn't deserve it, from Heather atleast.

Country took her seat and scolded herself about how she could have missed his obvious infatuation with Heather this season. But she was too heartbroken to see straight and keep her head in the game she couldn't blame just herself. Duncan was the bastard. Courtney frowned, she never used to cuss before him. Even when you think the delinquent was away, he crept up on you. Not unlike genital warts or some type of rodent.

Speaking of vermon, where was Gothy when you need her? Duncan was outside, obviously intoxicated. If he was still with her- No she coudn't let herself think like that. But Duncan was, ugh!

Was he safe? She shouldn't have left him. Even if he deserved it, and worst even from what for how he's treated her.

"I'll be back." Alejandro didn't look up still fighting with Heather.

"Bring it on!... And is that some jealousy I sense going on, _me amor_?.. Who says I can't sue everyone? I will get my money one way or another!" Alejandro shouted.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Courtney?" The shocked voice of an old friend of Duncan's questioned. This one she could actually stand. He was a greasy mechanic friend that worked along side Duncan before he went on the first season. But he was a good friend with a caring heart Courtney had learned over the years.

"I need your help."

"Umm. sure. I'll help you if I can. Did Duncan do something? Don't worry, I saw World Tour, I didn't agree. Maybe I can straighten him out alil' fer ya'?" He said gruffly on the other line. Duncan had become a real prick lately and it was starting to irk Big Tony's nerves. He was acting different. More arrogant. He snapped at everyone. Probably because all of the questions about Courtney, and the vile looks he's been getting from viewers.

It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. Tony never thought Duncan could be able to hurt Courtney the way he had. But the warning sighs were there. Duncan was easier to read then he thought. He saw the reaction every-time someone would call him pussy whipped because of his strong willed girlfriend. They broken up so many different times now, that had to put a stain on the relationship.

Duncan never had time anymore to hang out because he was always busy hanging out with Gwen and her sun-fearing friends. So it wouldn't bother him. Plus he did owe Courtney for helping him study to earn his GED.

"No, it's nothing like that. I saw Duncan at a bar. And he's pretty wasted outside. Can you give him a ride? Make sure he gets home safe."

The other line was silent and she almost thought she lost him until he spoke up curiously, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Courtney?"

Courtney laughed softly, he knew forgiveness wasn't her strong point, "I'm still Courtney! I just... don't want to feel guilty if anything happens."

Big Tony chuckled deeply, "Sure sweety. I'll be there in for prince charming in a few minutes." Courtney mentally cursed herself after she hang up.

_Why did she still care?_

When she came back Alejandro was different he wasn't squeezing and yelling into the phone anymore. "It's too bad what happened isn't it?" He said sighing. Lime green eyes unfocused, seeing what could have been.

"Alejandro?" Courtney called, he held a finger up as he sat forward looking alittle shocked.

"Really? I-I never thought I'd hear this... an actual sort-of apology from you. Thanks... I'm sorry too." Courtney raised an eyebrow, they were actually making up,_ now?_

"I can't believe this. Why the sudden apology now?" He asked with a flirty grin an a raised eyebrow.

"_Mi reina_, you get so worked up..._pero debo decir, es adorable._" Alejandro moved the phone away as Heather started to scream I'm sure about how she should never be called "adorable". Frankly Courtney and most other people agreed. But Alejandro was a peculiar creature.

"As I recall **I was going to trade **the million for you...Alright. Why don't we start anew _chica_? I'm recovering, I'm sure you are well too..." He listened intently to her for awhile before speaking.

"Fine, we have a deal. I'll notify her immediately. In return, in case if we ever return for another season, I want an alliance with you, no betrayals this time _chica_. Starting fresh, _si_?"

"_Adios_. Oh there is one last thing. Since I'm in Canada still planning to sue Chris with Court; I was wondering if I could see you, _chica_? Don't make a big deal out of it, I mean, I may as well see someone while I'm here. And maybe you can even sue him along side me, as I remember your money was unfairly taken away also." Alejandro devilishly smirked. Like her! He would be seeing Courtney! No need bring Heather in on this! Still, Courtney was polite, waiting patiently until he was done.

He chuckeled lightly into the phone, "Alright _chica_, I'll try my best, because after all... I want to see you. _Mi amor_, you are a _muy malo _liar... _Adois_."

"Al... ejandro?"

He looked up at her smiling, "Nice catch _chica_." He told her he was in a better mood then she had seen him in all week.

"You forgave her? How could you, so easily, after all she put you through? I saw you in the hos-"

He silenced her with a finger, "Eh, _el corazón quiere lo que quiere el corazón_." The heart wants what the heart wants, he told her in Spanish. Courtney recognized it from her own upbringing and her years of studying the language, "She said sorry. And... I still love her." Alejandro felt comfortable admitting it to Courtney. Since for one, she probably knew already. And she had her own problems with _amor. _Courtney could probably understand best out of anybody his feelings he entirely didn't understand. Not having experienced them before with another girl. Plus Alejandro did consider her a friend now. She was Spanish like him, and she was nice and fiery, the way he liked his _chicas_.

Alejandro expected her to understand his choice to forgive? The truth was, she couldn't really. She loved Duncan, with all of her heart. More then he would ever realize. She loved the nicknames they shared, she loved how he was honest even to a fault, she even grew to love his mo-hawk somehow.

But even how much she loved him, after the cheating thing, Courtney was too proud, too angry to forgive Duncan and Gwen right now. Even if she'd miss his touch everyday.

_How many times has Duncan forgave you though? _A voice inside her head asked. When she left him for the money, when she talked down to him, he would smile and call her "feisty" before he kissed her assuring he wasn't mad.

But she never could have went that far as to do the ultimate betrayal, that he done wth her.

"Do you think you could get some of your lawyers to help Heather if and when she plans to sue?"

"Ay Ay Ay!" The rarely heard Spanish accent coming out, "Alejandro! Are you _loco_?"

Alejandro sighed, "C'mon Courtney, _por favor mi amiga_? Alejandro asked her with big, green, puppy dog eyes. Maybe she still had the tiniest crush on him, or she just liked being a glutton of punishment. Because after a long sigh she sighed and gave in.

She grunted, "Fine. I suppose I will try to help you and Heather," She shivered when she said her name. "We need to set up a meeting. You know I'm still busy trying to make my defamation lawsuit against Duncan." She said smiling she could have warned Duncan ofcourse, but she figured that would make a nice little surprise.

**Author's Note**- Duncan was an a-hole after their breakup. I tried to explain his behavior in TDWT. Alejandro I thought wouldn't be so quick to frgive her, but on Fformspring he did and I actualy used some of his quotes. I thought it would make sence before for them to sue together using Courtney's lawyers. And I figured after all that time their would still be feelings underneath the surface even if they hated to admitt it. My way of tying stupid finale's loose ends 8P


End file.
